footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackpool v Arsenal (FA Cup 2018-19)
| next = }} Blackpool v Arsenal was a match which took place at Bloomfield Road on Saturday 5th January 2019. Arsenal cruised through to the FA Cup fourth round with teenager Joe Willock scoring twice at Blackpool. The 19-year-old striker headed in after Aaron Ramsey's free-kick hit the post and tapped in another before half-time. League One Blackpool struggled to keep pace with the Gunners, whose arrival at Bloomfield Road was delayed when a protestor sat on top of their bus. But after Armand Gnanduillet went close, they improved after the break before Alex Iwobi's late finish. The hosts had run Arsenal close during their fourth round Carabao Cup tie earlier in the season, which ended 2-1 to the Gunners. But despite six changes to the Arsenal team, there was still a gulf in class from the start as Willock became the first Gunners teenager to score in the FA Cup since Ramsey - who ran the show here - in 2010. Another teenage forward, Eddie Nketiah, could have had a hat-trick before the interval. Any hope of creating a hostile atmosphere for the visitors was impossible amid ongoing protests about the way the owners run the club, which has seen fans stay away from games. With 3,777 home fans present, added to Arsenal's 5,218, Bloomfield Road was half-empty as Unai Emery's side easily moved a step closer to adding to their record 13 FA Cup trophies. The protesting fan, who was later arrested, and a warm-up injury to skipper Laurent Koscielny threatened to throw Arsenal off course. But Ramsey, who is set to leave the Gunners at the end of the season, played in a deeper role and offered guile and experience to keep the visitors on track. The 28-year-old was the subject of several chants from the visiting fans, including "we want you to stay". No wonder. His passes were precise and his running energetic, and there is no lessening of his commitment as he nears the end of his contract. He had already helped set up a chance for Nketiah, who hit the side-netting after three minutes, before his free-kick crashed against the post and Willock nodded in the rebound. By that stage, Gnanduillet had already had his effort saved after waltzing through the Gunners defence. But it wasn't until the second half that Blackpool, FA Cup winners in 1953, asked more questions with Michael Nottingham blazing over from close range. Alexandre Lacazette replaced Nketiah after 64 minutes to add some extra pace to Arsenal's attack and Blackpool were not helped when goalkeeper Mark Howard came off with an unspecified injury. With eight minutes left, Ramsey's strong run led to a shot which Christoffer Mafoumbi saved, before Iwobi poked in to put the result beyond doubt, although the Arsenal midfielder looked offside. Match Details Iwobi |stadium = Bloomfield Road, Blackpool |attendance=8,955 |referee=Mike Dean }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *FA Cup 2018-19 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Blackpool F.C. matches Category:Arsenal F.C. matches